


The Unusual Courtship of Sister Serafina and Papa Emeritus III

by faerieincombatboots



Series: The Unholy Misadventures of Sister Serafina [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: But there will definitely be the following:, F/M, I'll be adding tags as I go, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, and pop culture references, the usual mix of drama smut and humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieincombatboots/pseuds/faerieincombatboots
Summary: On a rainy day, Copia asks Sister Serafina an unexpected question. How did she become the lover of his predecessor, the Third Emeritus? The Sister has never told anyone how it all began...until now.





	1. Prologue: An Unexpected Question

**Author's Note:**

> People have been asking to see the Sister with Papa III, and here it is, but I've framed it in a way I hope you guys like, so you still get a nice Copia/Serafina fix. A short but sweet teaser.  
As always, I own nothing and make no profit.

It is a rainy afternoon, and Sister Serafina and Cardinal Copia are basking in the afterglow of a successful ‘counseling session’. Naked except for her stockings, the Errant Sister of Sin sits on the large black leather couch in Copia’s office, with his head resting on her fleshy thigh. She’s running her fingers through his hair and listening to the rain hit the window. It’s a soothing sound, and she finds that her mind is blissfully quiet. She’s thinking of nothing but this moment, not how she used to sit like this with Papa, or how she has kitchen duty next week. No past, no future, only the beautiful now.

And then Copia fucks up the peace by asking her a most surprising question. 

“How did you become The Third’s lover?”

Shocked, Serafina looks down at the Cardinal resting in her lap. Usually, he wanted to hear nothing of the man he replaced. Specifically asked her to never mention him, in fact. She narrows her eyes. Is he trying to trap her into something? Is this a game? 

“Why do you want to know?” She asks warily.

“I don’t know…I suppose I’m…how you say…” Copia trails off, searching for the right word.

“Curious?” Serafina finishes for him. 

The hand not buried in his hair moves to his chest, and starts petting the soft, yet wiry patch of hair there. Copia closes his eyes at the caress and presses on.

“Yes, I suppose you could use that word. I try not to, but sometimes I think about you…with him,” He says softly.

Sister Serafina hears something in his tone that makes her glance at his crotch. The Ghouls often say that Copia wanted to fuck Papa Emeritus as much as he wanted to depose him. Frankly, it wouldn’t surprise her if it were true. Nothing surprised the Sister anymore. Not after half a decade in this Dumpster Fire sometimes called a Church. But his cock is still looking like a deflated party balloon, so maybe it’s not true. Or maybe he still needs to recover, she did fuck him kinda hard. At any rate, Serafina decides to tell Copia the truth. It’s better he hear it from the source, than listen to the bullshit rumors some of the less mature Sisters of Sin like to spread.

“Funnily enough, it started with me and him the same way it started between you and me.” The Sister says, with a small smile.  
“Sister Imperator sent me to his office to be disciplined and instead I got dick,”

She expects him to chuckle at the very least, but the Cardinal is silent. He gazes at her intently, expectantly. He’s eager for her story, for this piece of her past. 

“Tell me everything,” He whispers.  
“Don’t spare a single detail,”

She’s told no one about any of her private moments with the Papa Emeritus. Not a fellow Sister, nor any of the Ghouls. She had wanted some memories all to herself. But with the way he’s looking at her, and the soothing sound of the rain, Sister Serafina wonders if maybe it’s time to unburden herself of some of her secrets, share them with someone she finds she can easily open up to. If she can talk to Copia about how much she disappoints her family, then maybe she can tell him this. With a deep breath, she begins her tale:

“Alright. Picture it, this very office, November 2015…”


	2. Daydreams and Garlic Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia wants to know how Sister Serafina became The Third's lover. Surprisingly, she decides to open up to him. Here's the tale she tells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I make no money.  
NSFW content, and I insist my readers be 18 or older.

“Sister Serafina! Are you paying attention!”

Serafina looks up to see Sister Imperator looming over her, the older woman’s face nearly purple with rage. It is a gray November day, and the Sister is trapped in a class about the history of the Church. But instead of dutifully listening to the lecture about the Church’s hidden role in the Renaissance and Reformation, Sister Serafina is staring out the window, day dreaming. Her thoughts bounce from place to place, from her favorite Ghouls, to the weed she has in a cigar box under her dormitory bed, to the pizza that’ll be served at lunch. But mostly, she’s thinking about the Church’s charismatic new leader, Papa Emeritus III. She’d never tell a soul, but she’d been harboring a crush on him since October. As her mind wanders, she doodles in her notebook.

“Yes, yes I am paying attention,” She says, and it’s partially true. She’d been paying attention at first, but she’s never been able to focus on anything for very long at all. Within minutes she was daydreaming and drawing little winged skulls, remembering autumn in Boston. Things went from there, and before she was so rudely interrupted, she’d been wondering what the Third looked like under those sparkly ass vestments.

“You are not,” Sister Imperator hisses. She saw the girl’s doodles. Besides winged skulls, there are also hearts and pentagrams.

“I totally was!” Serafina insists, with an insolent roll of her eyes.  
“I just know how to multitask,”

Imperator’s own eye is starting to twitch. Sweet Satan, this girl is a pain in the ass! If Sister Serafina’s voice wasn’t so good, if the rest of the Church’s Choir wasn’t so lost without her, well, Sister Imperator would have had her transferred or excommunicated a long time ago. Now such thoughts are on her mind again, the little miscreant has been particularly irksome of late.

“If this is true, then perhaps you can answer a question for me,” Imperator says between gritted teeth, trying desperately to remain calm. The Infirmary Sister said that her blood pressure has been worryingly high lately.  
“Which illegitimate son of Pope Alexander VI was one of our greatest Cardinals and double agents?”

Shit. Oh shit. She didn’t hear that part. She knows the name begins with a C, she knows that much. The other Sisters are staring at her; she can hear a few giggles as well. The whole situation reminds her of high school, an unpleasant thought. But she needs to answer, she cannot just sit here with Sister Imperator looming over her, looking ready to rip out her heart and eat it. Serafina says the first name that comes to mind:  
“Cesar Milan?”

As soon as the words fall out of her mouth, the Sister knows she’s wrong. Cesar Milan is the name of that dog trainer with the TV show, the one her _Abuelo_ liked to watch. Serafina looks up at Sister Imperator; the woman looks like she is about to have a stroke. The younger Sister realizes that she has finally, finally pushed the Church’s Abbess too far. She’s just surprised that the catalyst was such a small thing. Serafina always thought she’d have to set something on fire to get Imperator to this point.

“I have had enough of your nonsense,” Sister Imperator hisses, her voice cold. She’s literally too angry to yell.

Fast as a snake, Imperator snatches Sister Serafina by the upper arm and drags her out of her chair. The other Sisters of Sin are aghast, watching the scene unfold before them with wide eyes. They had been wondering when this day would come, and they too are surprised that it’s over such a small matter. Frozen, they all stand by while Sister Imperator pulls Serafina across the room and out the door.

For the first time since she’s joined the Church, Sister Serafina thinks Imperator might actually kill her. As the older woman ushers her down the corridors, ignoring the shocked stares of Ghouls and other assorted clergy members, Serafina wonders how she’ll be taken out. Uncle Jimmy used to swear by piano wire. But she is not pulled into a back room and strangled. Instead, Sister Imperator has taken her to Papa Emeritus’ office. Serafina gives a low and nervous groan. No one gets taken here unless it’s serious, and it usually ends in reassignment to another ministry, or total excommunication.

“You’re taking me to Papa because I wasn’t paying attention to your lecture?” Sister Serafina can’t help but exclaim.  
“What the fuck, Imperator? Did your Hitachi Magic Wand die or something?”

Sister Imperator turns purple with rage, not quite believing that a Sister of Sin would speak to her that way. For a moment, Serafina is certain that the older woman is going to slap her. It’s an unpleasant and familiar sense of dread, waiting for a pissed off old white lady to smack you for your mouthiness. She sees Imperator’s arm rise, and oh she can’t help it, she flinches. But instead of hitting her, Sister Imperator slams the door open, and drags Sister Serafina inside Papa’s office.

“Papa, I have had enough of this Sister’s insolence and disrespect! If…”

Sister Imperator stops short. Papa Emeritus is not alone. Perched on his desk, with her habit pushed up and his hand between her legs, is the Third’s current favorite, Sister Lucretia. A slender woman with teacup breasts and straight black hair with sapphire blue streaks that match her eyes, she is popular and well-liked by the clergy, praised for her helpfulness and loyalty. Sister Serafina thinks she’s a two-faced phony and an ass kisser.

Seeing them together makes Serafina’s gut twist in envy. Despite having had a crush on Papa III for the past month, the Sister had done nothing but admire him from afar, for a variety of reasons. The first reason was that the man was swamped with admirers, including the odious Lucretia. The second reason, was well…the Second Emeritus. Sister Serafina was initiated into the Church by the Third’s predecessor and older brother, Papa Emeritus II, through the Rite of Carnal Knowledge. She must have made some kind of impression, because after she had settled in as a Sister of Sin, he would occasionally invite her to his chambers, or seek her out during Church Orgies. But Serafina had heeded the advice of the Ghoul who tutored her in Latin:

“Papa has no favorites. He only has those he can tolerate, or those who can keep him entertained. Try not to fall in love, or get too attached, and don’t say I didn’t warn you”

So while her relationship with the Second had been casual and purely physical, Sister Serafina still could not imagine the Third wanting his big brother’s…leftovers. So she did nothing about her feelings for Papa, keeping a polite distance and distracting herself with the Ghouls.

Caught in such a delicate position, Sister Lucretia’s pale face flushes crimson in embarrassment and annoyance. Papa, for his part is glaring daggers; who would dare barge into his office so unceremoniously? But his face softens into an expression of curiosity, when he sees that it is Sister Imperator. With his father’s long time paramour, is a sloe-eyed Sister of Sin he recognizes from the Church’s choir. He cannot recall her name, but he knows she sings like a fallen angel. She has a voice that stays surprisingly crystal clear despite the insane amount of weed she is said to smoke. When not executing the unholy hymns with grace, the Sister could often be found in the company of the Nameless Ghouls, especially the mischievous Earth and Water, or creating chaos somewhere in the Church with one of her pranks. Many rumors swirled about her, everything from who she’s fucked, to her mysterious life before she joined the Church two and a half years ago. The Third has only spoken to her in passing, small talk about the weather. Now, he looks her up and down, wondering what she could have done to anger Imperator enough to bring her to his office. And because he is Papa, he cannot help but admire her appearance. Sister Serafina has olive skin, a lush figure, with abundant breasts and wide hips. Dark brown curls escape her veil and wimple, and her lips are full and pouty, coated in a slick and shiny lip gloss. The short skirt of her habit showcases a pair of shapely legs encased in sheer black stockings. Quite a pretty thing, indeed.

The Third’s appraisal of Serafina is not lost on Sister Lucretia. She glares daggers at her fellow Sister of Sin, until Papa turns to face her. Immediately, her face melts into a supplicant, simpering smile. Emeritus tenderly asks her to leave, promising to summon her back when he’s done seeing to whatever this urgent matter is. It’s a promise he’ll fail to keep. Neither the Third nor Sister Lucretia could ever imagine the changes that are to come from this fateful meeting. Papa will not summon Lucretia when he’s done dealing with Sister Serafina. He will not see Sister Lucretia in private for three days, but by then, it will be too late. He will be distant, and distracted, his mind elsewhere, his thoughts of someone else. Eventually, Papa Emeritus will lose all interest in her, and Lucretia’s time as his Favorite will be over. She will blame Sister Serafina for her fall from the Pinnacle to Pit.

  
But for now, Sister Lucretia only nods obediently, and makes her way towards the door, gliding elegantly past Imperator and Serafina. She deferentially bows her head to the former, but gives the latter another glare.

“Sorry, Sweetie,” Sister Serafina says in a tone that suggests she’s not sorry in the least.  
Papa watches Lucretia close the door behind her, a wistful expression on his face. Then, he turns to the two women remaining in his office. As calmly as he can, the Third asks Sister Imperator what’s so damn important.

“I have reached the limits of my patience with this miscreant Sister of Sin,” the older woman says, pushing Serafina forward. The Sister stumbles, but turns it into a theatrical bow. Papa can’t help but be amused by this, and has to stifle a small chuckle.

“What has she done?” He asks, genuinely curious to find out what kind of behavior could make Sister Imperator so angry her eye is twitching.

“What **_hasn’t_** she done?” Sister Imperator says in a hiss.  
“She is constantly disrespectful and sarcastic. She never pays attention when she’s supposed to, she comes to mass stoned and she’s constantly sneaking out after curfew. Her indiscretions and shenanigans are endless, and I’ve tried everything in my power to discipline her, but she still behaves worse than a Ghoul,”

As Imperator rants, The Third looks over at Sister Serafina, who is feigning an expression of innocence, her kohl lined eyes cast heavenward. She looks so absurd; he has to stifle another chuckle. At last, Sister Imperator finishes speaking, her eye still twitching. She is waiting for him to speak.

“So you bring her to me…” Papa says slowly, leaning against his desk and tenting his fingers together thoughtfully.  
“Why?”

“Because if you don’t do something about her, then I will literally have a stroke,” Imperator says bluntly.  
“You’re supposed to be the leader of this Church, perhaps you should act like it.”

Then she is out the door and gone, leaving Serafina and The Third alone together for the first time. Minutes later, the Church’s Abbess will be seen in the kitchen courtyard, smoking two cigarettes at once.

If the circumstances were different, Sister Serafina would be thrilled; she’s alone with Papa Emeritus! She’s wanted this, daydreamed of it for over a month. At night in her bed, or in the shower, the Sister would touch herself, or use her toys, anything to quell the aching lust she had for The Third. She fantasized about the day he would finally notice her. But by Lucifer, she did not want it to be this way. Not with Papa glaring at her like this; her heart leaps into her mouth.

“So you’re Sister…” Papa starts to say. He trails off; Imperator did not tell him the young woman’s name.

“Serafina,” She replies, straightening her back and lifting her chin. Papa can hear a sense of pride in her tone, and the way her posture shifts. He would not know that the Sister learned at a young age how to keep her bearing regal, no matter what the circumstances, no matter how nervous or afraid she might be.

“Serafina, yes, lovely name,” The Third nods, politely enough. But still he does not warm to her. Between his assignation with Lucretia getting interrupted, and Sister Imperator’s scathing words, Papa is in a temper. He cannot help but see Sister Serafina as a catalyst for his misfortune. If only she hadn’t…done whatever it was that she did. Imperator hadn’t been very clear on the specifics of the events that have finally made her snap.

Papa Emeritus strolls over to the cabinet where the files of Church members are kept in alphabetical order. Serafina’s is as thick as a People magazine. Papa flips through it briefly, not really reading anything, and then tosses it on desk. He settles in his chair, leaning back and putting up his feet.  
“Is it true my brother discovered you in a strip club?” Papa asks suddenly. It’s a rumor that’s been circulating about the Church ever since the Sister joined the Church two and a half years ago, one of five girls recruited from the United States that spring. The Third figures that now is as good a time to ask as any.

“Oh I wish. That would be perfect!” Sister Serafina exclaims with a merry little laugh.  
“I’d be the Latina Anna Nicole Smith, wouldn’t I? I’m sorry your Unholy Eminence, but your brother actually found me in a regular dance club. I was wearing clothing, I wasn’t covered in goat’s blood, and he didn’t do a rail of cocaine of my ass. Any more questions?”

Papa raises an eyebrow. Well doesn’t she have a little attitude?

“Yes, actually; what did you do? What grave misdeed did you commit to make Sister Imperator bring you to this office and disrupt my duties as minister to this little unholy flock?” He asks, tenting his white gloved fingers. He’s wearing his black and white suit emblazoned with a large Grucifix; supposedly he doesn’t like wearing his vestments for long periods of time.

“I didn’t know that finger blasting Sister Lucretia was a part of your duties,” Serafina snorts.  
“Out of all the sheep in your flock you could minister to, you picked the dumbest one in the pen,”

Papa narrows his eyes, he knows her words are most likely born of envy; it’s only natural, after all. He tells the Sister so, and she barks out another laugh.

“Oh please, not every rivalry between women around here involves you. Me and Lulu’s bad blood goes way back to when I first joined the Church. Some bullshit over a choir solo. By the way, did you know she dyes her hair? If she refuses to take off her veil, it means her roots are showing.”

Papa had noticed that every couple of weeks, Sister Lucretia would make all kinds of excuses to avoid removing her veil. If she could not find one, she would insist on turning the lights off altogether, claiming it was “more passionate in the dark”. The Third had just thought maybe she was shy, but now he wonders if he really knows his favorite at all. Shaken by this revelation, he takes it out on Serafina.

“Don’t be petty,” Papa snaps.  
“Now tell me, Sister Serafina, what did you do to piss off Sister Imperator?”

“I was just daydreaming and doodling,” She admits, flatly. The Sister hopes Papa will be able to see the absurdity of this situation.

“Doodling?” The Third cocks his head in confusion. The word is not one he’s familiar with.

“Drawing. I was drawing instead of taking notes on the lecture,” Serafina explains. She’s having a vague flashback to her high school days. Being sent to the Principal’s office. But instead of a balding man in a pea green suit with a bad case of hypertension, the Sister is faced with one of the sexiest men in the Church.

“She’s angry over some drawings? Did you create an unflattering portrait of our dear Sister Imperator?” Papa asks. It would not be the first time some has caricatured the Sister.

“Oh, I haven’t done one of those in a while,” Serafina shrugs.  
“It was only a couple of hearts and skulls. I was day dreaming, mostly,”

“Oh? And what sort of day dreams could have had you so distracted?” Papa Emeritus asks, raising an eyebrow. A girl with a reputation like hers, what could she possibly fantasize about? A montage of drug-fueled parties and orgies briefly crosses the Third’s mind. But Sister Serafina blushes when she hears this question, something he doesn’t miss. Well, isn’t that curious?

For a moment, the Sister considers telling Papa the truth. She was thinking about him. She was imagining what he looked like under his vestments, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, running her hands through his fantastic jet black hair. She was thinking about what it would be like to have his eyes, hands and mouth all over her body, pulling her habit up and taking off her veil. Many of her fellow Sisters and Brothers of Sin, as well as a few of the Nameless Ghouls, have said that the Third is an absolutely fabulous fuck. Was it true? But at the last moment, she says something different.

“That’s none of your business,” The words roll off her tongue like quicksilver.

Papa Emeritus is taken aback. He’s not used to having any Sister of Sin talk to him this way. They all tend to open up to him, confessing their desires almost immediately. Who does she think she is?

“Excuse me?” He replies sharply, his temper threatening to rise to the surface.

“I said, it’s none of your business,” Sister Serafina says, planting her hands on her wide hips. The Third can’t help but notice that she has elegantly shaped hands, with long, manicured nails, lacquered a wine red. They look like they could flay a man’s back.

“Suit yourself,” Papa Emeritus says with an unnecessarily flamboyant shrug.  
“But the day will come when you can longer bear it, and you’ll need to unburden yourself with this secret. So off to you confession you go…and you tell you Papa everything,”

His tone makes her feel like melting butter, but she doesn’t allow herself to react. Instead, she tosses her head and cocks her hip defiantly. Her reply is flippant.

“Bold of you to assume that I go to confession at all she says,” her own gestures equally flamboyant.

“Is that so? Perhaps I should order you to attend Confession, then. Naughty Idle Sister, skipping Confession,” Papa scolds, wagging his finger.

“I have no need to confess,” Sister Serafina counters.

The Third finds himself utterly irritated with her stubbornness. He just wants her to admit that she was fantasizing about him! He knows it sounds conceited and vain, but he can’t help but sense she’s hiding some sort desire for him. He can see why she has Sister Imperator so livid, too.

“Really? Nothing to confess? After hearing what Sister Imperator had to say about you, one would think you had plenty to confess,” Papa says.  
“According to her, you’re a troublemaker, a miscreant. She cannot seem to cope with your behavior any longer, so she dumps you on me and says ‘Do something’. But what? What should I do with you, Sister?”

Serafina raises an eyebrow and smirks. Oh, there are plenty of things the Third could do with her. She wouldn’t even know where to begin.

“I don’t know; you’re a big boy, you’re smart enough to think of something,” The Sister says, mouthing off. When all else fails, there is always sarcasm.  
“But then again, you are screwing Sister Lucretia, so maybe you’re not that smart,”

For a moment, all Papa sees is red. No Sister of Sin has ever spoken to him like this before, been this blunt and critical. She is no simpering girl seeking his attention and favor. She’s frustrating, no fawning, and he doesn’t know what to do about it. Emeritus jumps up from his chair, fists clenched, cheeks scarlet under his face paint.

“You insolent brat!” He exclaims, marching over to her. For a brief moment, he sees something flicker in her eyes. What is it? Fear? Regret?  
“No wonder Sister Imperator has had enough of you! Why I…I can’t believe…I ought to…”

But before he can say anything else, Sister Serafina cuts him off with a sarcastic remark that will change everything for the two of them.

“What are you gonna do?” Spank me?” She taunts.

As soon as the words leave her mouth, the Sister sees Papa’s eyes light up, and a strange little smile cross his lips. She can almost see the metaphorical lightbulb above his head.

“A fine idea,” He says, in a low growl that makes Serafina’s belly flip flop with lust.

The Third is fast as a snake, snatching her by the wrist and pulling her towards his chair. It is the first time he has ever touched her, and it is a thrill she’ll remember for the rest of her life.

“A fine idea,” Papa repeats, throwing himself back into the antique office chair.

Then, he reels Sister Serafina in, and throws her over his lap as if she were a rag doll. The Sister doesn’t resist him at all, how curious. The Third pulls up the skirt of her habit, and Serafina feels the fabric of her skirt hit her back, and the shock of cool air on her ass and legs. Silently, she thanks Lucifer that she wore her cute underwear today. Papa is surprised to find that the sister is wearing a pair of white lace panties. His face melts into a smirk, but he decides not to say anything about it. There are more pressing matters at hand. He yanks the absurdly feminine underwear down around Sister Serafina’s knees. Her ass reminds him of a ripe, plump peach. But when he sees the tattoo on the Sister’s right butt cheek, the Third has to bite back a chuckle.

Inked into her flesh, are a pair of brightly colored, lurid red cherries. Underneath them, written in fancy script, are the words: “Scratch N’ Sniff”. Serafina groans, knowing that his Unholy Eminence is gazing upon this foolishly acquired body art and trying not to laugh. She groans; she was 18, and had just graduated high school. She and her best friend had been celebrating by drinking sour apple vodka and taking bong rips before going out on the town with fake IDs. They ended up in tattoo parlor, and Nikki convinced her that a Scratch and Sniff tattoo was a very good idea. Later she will tell Papa the whole story, but for now she just continues to groan. But then, Papa does something surprising. He traces the tattoo with his white gloved finger and speaks up.

“Maybe another time,” He says with a gentle snort.  
“As for right now, Sister, I think ten ought to do it, don’t you?”

Papa Emeritus doesn’t wait for her reply. His hand whistles through the air, and delivers a firm smack to Serafina’s bottom. Her hips buck a little bit, but she doesn’t cry out. Instead, she cranes her neck to look back at him.

“Did a butterfly just land on my ass?” Sister Serafina asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“A butterfly, eh?” He says, pulling off his gloves and tossing them on the desk.

The Third spanks her again, savoring the sound his naked hand making contact with her soft flesh. Serafina’s hips buck again, but she only grunts a little bit.

“Did that feel like a butterfly?” Papa growls.

“Maybe two butterflies,” The Sister retorts.

This earns her a third smack on her bum, harder than the first two. Serafina yelps this time, and Papa feels a swell of triumph, among other things. The Sister is not surprised when she feels something hard press into her stomach. Well, well, well. Isn’t this something? She decides not to mention it just yet, but she does wiggle and grind against the Third’s growing bulge. Just to let him know that she knows. Sister Serafina feels him tense slightly. Then, he spanks her again; she can’t help but cry out at the force.

“You have been very naughty,” Papa Emeritus scolds.

Serafina cannot tell if his tone is facetious or not. Either way, he doesn’t wait for her retort. Papa delivers a fifth smack to her now rosy ass.

“Yes, very naughty,” He continues.  
“Speaking to your Papa so rudely, daydreaming during lectures, and never going to confession…”

Smack! A sixth blow lands on Sister Serafina’s bottom. Arousal mingles with her pain; an exquisite combination.

“I told you I have nothing to confess!” Serafina says through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the increasing wetness between her legs.

“No?” Papa purrs. He has seen an unmistakable damp sheen on her thighs. The Sister enjoys being spanked! She’s as turned on as he is, the Third thinks. His wrath and lust have become hopelessly entwined with each other, and this union has just given birth to a wonderful idea. She is going to make it up to him for interrupting him and Lucretia. Something tells him she might be more exciting than his current favorite. His hand gently cups her sore butt cheek. Serafina gasps; she is surprised but not unhappy.

“I think you do,” Emeritus continues, watching her shiver with desire.  
“I think you have plenty to confess, starting with why you’re so wet right now,”

Papa’s hand slips between the Sister’s legs, stroking the hot and silky flesh with a light caress and marveling at how soaked she is. He is gentle, yet somewhat teasing, and Sister Serafina gives a shaky little sigh. Oh sweet fucking Pazuzu, is this really happening?

“I was thinking about garlic bread,” She says, unable to drop the sarcasm even now.

The Third cannot help but laugh; by Lucifer, she’s funny. Even through the haze of his lust, he can see that.

“You’ve got a smart mouth,” Papa Emeritus says softly.  
“Why don’t you show your Papa what else that smart mouth can do. Get on your knees,”

Sister Serafina’s head perks up and she grins. She’s been waiting for this chance to show the Third exactly what she can do. Without hesitation, she slides off his lap, and kneels between his spread legs.

“Yes, sir,” She purrs excitedly, running her hands up and down his thighs.

Serafina is profoundly glad that Papa is wearing his suit, and not his vestments. Later she will learn that he wears absolutely nothing under his chasuble and alb. But right now he is watching her intently. The Sister meets his gaze as she opens his trousers and reaches in to fish out his throbbing cock. It’s of an impressive size, and when she strokes it experimentally, she cannot help but imagine what it would feel like to have him make love to her. Slowly, Sister Serafina starts to kiss and lick the Third’s length from base to tip. Papa finds that there’s something reverent about the way she does, even though she never takes her eye off of him. Her expression is one of adoration; this confirms his suspicion.

Continuing to worship his cock, Serafina sucks the tip into her mouth. She enjoys the gasp he makes. Encouraged, she swirls her tongue of the sensitive head, and then along its underside. Papa’s gasp turns into a loud groan. Feeling a rush of pride and triumph, the Sister endeavors to take him deeper, until her nose touches his groin and she can feel him in the back of her throat.

“Sweet Satan,” The Third manages to exclaim.  
“Do you have no gag reflex?"

Sister Serafina doesn’t answer; it’s rude to talk with your mouth full. Instead she pulls away until only the tip remains in her mouth, and soon she has a steady rhythm going, bobbing up and down on Papa’s cock with an enthusiasm that impresses his Unholy Eminence. Her hands grip his thighs, and to his utter surprise he can hear the Sister give a muffled moan that vibrates against his shaft. She’s really enjoying this, the Third realizes, and it makes the wholes situation 20% hotter. His hand reaches down , slightly trembling, and rests on her head, fingers sliding under her veil to gently grip the roots of her hair. Serafina shudders in pleasure at the touch.

“_B-bene_…” Emeritus whispers.

Sister Serafina presses her thighs together, longing for some kind of relief. She’s been burning with need since that first spank. Maybe when she’s done, Papa will take care of her, or at least let her go so she can do it herself.

The Third finds himself wanting more, needing more. As utterly sublime as her mouth is, he cannot help but feel his lust sharpen into something more desperate, more hungry and primal.

“Get on the desk,” Papa commands.

Serafina lifts her head and looks up at him in surprise. Her lip gloss is gone, replaced by a sheen of spit and pre-cum. The Sister’s eyes are wide, her pupils blown with lust.

“Was I no good?” She asks, with a shyness that startles and touches the Third.

“Oh, you’re very good,” He says.  
“And I think you know how good you are. But I want more of you, so get on the desk,”

Serafina obeys, stunned by her good fortune. She hops up onto the desk, letting her panties finally fall off her legs and hit the floor. Papa Emeritus gets up from his chair, stroking himself, and closes in on her. He never takes his eyes off of the Sister, even as he lets go of his cock to push her thighs apart. Papa’s hand thrusts under Sister Serafina’s skirt, his deft fingers plunging inside her. He is amazed by how much wetter she’s gotten, he didn’t even think it was possible for her to get wetter.

“Still thinking of garlic bread?” The Third asks teasingly, curling his fingers sharply, pressing against her G-spot.

“S-shut up!” Serafina blurts out.

Papa growls at her cheekiness, and abruptly pushes her on her back. The Sister squeals in delight at this rough treatment.

“Pull your habit up. All the way up. I want to see everything,” he grunts, moving his fingers faster, making them flutter and ripple inside her.

Sister Serafina moans sharply, and does as the Third commands, raising her habit. Papa’s cock twitches at the sight of her glorious curves, especially her breasts, covered in white lace. The Sister also thanks Lucifer that she wore matching undergarments today. Papa gives an approving growl and pulls down the cups of her bra, exposing her. His free hand cups on of her breasts, squeezing it and rolling the hardening nipple through his fingers.

“Now,” Papa Emeritus says softly, rubbing his length against Serafina’s slick heat, teasing her. She whimpers.  
“If you want this cock, you’re going to tell your Papa one little thing…”

Sister Serafina groans in frustration.

“Fine, anything!” She gasps, as the Third rubs the head of his cock against her clit. She can hear him chuckle, amused by her wantonness.

“Who were you day dreaming about, Sister? What naughty thoughts kept you from learning your Church history?” He asks.

Serafina groans. Damn him! Oh well, she might as well admit it. He’s probably guessed the truth by now, anyway.

“Alright! Alright!” She bursts out, hands curled into fists.  
“It was you! I was thinking about you, you stupid handsome pendejo!”

Papa smirks in victory; he was right! He knew the Sister desired him, he’s never been wrong about this sort of thing. He’s so exultant, he can forgive her for calling him stupid.

“And, what sort of thoughts do you have about your Papa?” Emeritus asks playfully. He presses the tip of his cock against her entrance.

“I fantasize about playing Monopoly with you,” Sister Serafina snaps in frustration. She wants him inside her now!  
“What do you think I fantasize about? I want you to fuck me! But enough talk of fantasy, and more reality. Please Papa, I need you…”

The Third looks down at her as she says those words, at her flushed face and stiff nipples. Her eyes never leave his, her gaze hungry and adoring. It makes him shudder in desire.

“You beg so nicely,” He purrs.  
“Perhaps you can be a good girl after all…”

With those words, Papa pushes himself inside the Sister, going slowly in order to fully enjoy the feel of her. Serafina moans as he stretches and fills her, her toes already curling in pleasure.

“Thank you,” She manages to gasp. Fuck, he feels so much better than she could have imagined.  
Papa chuckles indulgently, it seems like she has some manners after all. He rewards her politeness by rolling and gyrating his hips in a move that never fails to please his partners. Sister Serafina is no different; she moans again, only louder this time. She claps a hand over her mouth, certain that Papa doesn’t want them to be overheard. But to her surprise, he snatches up her wrist, and pins it to the desk.

“None of that,’ The Third pants, leaning over her so he can change his pace and rhythm.  
“I want to hear you moan for me. I want anyone walking past this office to know how good I make you feel,”

He’s thrusting into her deeply now, his hair falling into his eyes in a way that makes Sister Serafina melt as she looks up at him. Papa’s own gaze shifts between the Sister’s adoring face, and her bouncing breasts. Sweet Satan, she’s a delicious little thing! When Sister Imperator dragged her in here, Papa could never have imagined things going in such a splendid direction. Serafina marvels at her luck, even as her pleasure grows with each snap of the Third’s hips. She never imagined this would happen, or that it would happen like this. She’d always wanted it to happen in a proper bed, or in the Confessional. Sometimes, she hoped he would notice her at Church Orgy. But Papa Emeritus fucking her on his desk, with her habit awkwardly rucked up around her neck? Well, somehow it’s just perfect. Sister Serafina feels exaltation and pure joy rise up in her like a wave. Praise Satan! In her euphoria, she wraps he free arm around Papa and pulls him in close until their noses bump together. He captures her lips in a hard kiss, the first of many for the next two years to come. He never stops moving inside her, and he thrusts his tongue into the Sister’s mouth tasting himself on her tongue.

Then, Sister Serafina has a delightfully wicked idea. Each time he pushes his hips forward, the Sister tightens her inner muscles around the Third’s cock. It’s a little trick of hers that delights the Ghouls to no end. It has a positive effect on Papa as well; he practically howls as she massages his length with her walls.

“Are you some kind of succubus?” Emeritus pants, breaking their kiss.

“Well you’ve heard the rumors about me,” Serafina jests.

Papa finds himself chuckling even as they move together, and kisses her again. How does she manage to be so amusing during a time like this? One of his hands slides down between them, finding her clit. His thumb circles it slowly.

“But are the rumors true?” He purrs.

“You’ll have to get to know me to find out,” Sister Serafina gasps, feeling a coil tighten in her belly.  
She’s getting close. Then, as if reading her mine, Papa suddenly asks:

“Are you close?” He can feel her trembling under him; hear the change in her breath. He’s not far off himself, but he won’t come until she does, he’ll make sure of it.

“Yes,” Serafina confesses in a sweet hush.  
“Oh yes, Papa,”

There’s a beautiful devilish gleam in the Third’s mismatches eyes, and Serafina gasps in surprise when her breaks their connection to pull her up into a sitting position. He perches her on the desk’s edge, and then he eases himself back inside her. This new angle of penetration makes the Sister cry out against Papa’s shoulder, clinging onto him for dear life. His hand slips back down between them, and his fingers find her clit again. They, and the Third’s hips start to move, slow at first, then faster and faster. His free hand grabs her chin so he plants a hard and hungry kiss on her sweet mouth. Sister Serafina is starting to tremble and hold her breath again. The burning hot coil in her belly is getting tighter and tighter.

“Come, Sister,” Papa Emeritus says, breaking the kiss to growl in her ear.  
“Come for your Papa,”

Serafina’s body obeys him, wave after wave of ecstasy making her clench around his cock, involuntarily this time. She cries out for him, clinging to his shoulders like she’s drowning. Papa keeps thrusting, prolonging her pleasure until a deluge of fluid dampens the front of his suit. Before her spasms can subside, the Third gives a loud shout and buries himself to the hilt, filling her with his Magic Potion Niveous. A few final snaps of his pelvis, and they collapse against each other, sighing in mutual satisfaction.

Sister Serafina rests her head against Papa’s chest, reveling in what’s just passed between them. She can hardly believe this turn in her fortune! Nor can she believe that the Third is sliding his arms around her waist and holding her gently. After how things started, this is a wonderful ending. Papa finds that he likes the way the Sister feels in his arms. She’s so soft, and there’s something utterly right about holding her like this.

“I knew you liked me,” The Third says at last, his ego getting the best of him.

Serafina snorts into his neck.

“Yes, I do,” She says.  
“There. Are you satisfied?”

“Very,” Papa chuckles.

He pulls away, albeit reluctantly, and starts to tuck himself back into his trousers.

“Also, I must ask…” The Third continues.  
“Are you one any kind of contra…contra…”

“Contraception?” Sister Serafina finishes for him.  
“Yeah, I got a little rod in my arm,”

Papa nods, pleased with her answer, and watches her fix herself back into her own clothing. The Sister’s panties are on the floor, and Emeritus snatches them up.

“Can I have those back, please?” Serafina asks.

“I’d like to keep them, as a token of your affection,” He says, tucking them into his desk drawer.  
“I will treasure them always,”

The Sister finds she cannot deny him, she can just buy new underwear. Besides, that pair was kind of itchy, anyway.

“How sweet of you,” She giggles.

She glances over at Papa, his paint smeared around his luscious mouth. Serafina touches her own lips; her fingers come away smeared black and white.

“You should clean yourself up,” The Third suggests tenderly.  
“There’s a bathroom just down the hall,”

As he speaks, Sister Serafina feels a sudden sticky gush slide down her thighs. She finds herself wishing Papa would clean her up; he made the mess after all. She wants him to treat her tenderly some more, like when he was holding her.

“I’ll talk to Sister Imperator,” The Third says abruptly.  
“I’ll ask her to refer you to me the next time you require discipline.”

“Thank you, your Unholy Eminence,” Sister Serafina says, and means it. Then, she remembers something.  
“But um, I have one last thing to tell you. Before she brought me in here, I…I asked Sister Imperator if her Hitachi magic wand died,”

Papa laughs boisterously, and playfully scolds her. Then, he gives her quick swat on the ass. Serafina jumps in surprise.

“There’s your punishment, you naughty girl.” The Third says with a wink.  
“Don’t forget to go to Confession. Now go, and don’t stay out of trouble. I’d like to see you again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still an interlude, and another part! Sister Lucretia isn't going to take to her replacement very well. Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Serafina has just told Copia how she and Papa became lovers. But there's more to the story of their unorthodox courtship, and the Cardinal wants to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee teaser, a very wee teaser

When Sister Serafina stops speaking, she looks down at Copia, trying to read his expression. He is gazing at her thoughtfully, his eyes swimming with a heady blend of lust, tenderness and a little bit of envy. This doesn’t surprise her. The Sister’s own eyes drift from his face to his cock. It’s half hard; this doesn’t surprise her either. She kind of figured he’d get turned on hearing her talk about sucking and fucking the Third. And she also figures, that at some point before she leaves this office, the Cardinal is probably going to fuck her again himself, perhaps he’ll want to reenact everything she’s told him. But instead he asks her another question:

“And then what happened?” 

“What do you mean ‘what happened’?” Serafina snorts.  
“Sister Lucretia and half the Church found out that I fucked Papa, and there was some bullshit drama over it,”

“I didn’t know any of this,” Copia says, abruptly sitting up, the couch leather creaking under his naked body. His vestments are scattered across the room, but he doesn’t want to get up and collect them.

“Well, to be fair, you spend 90% of your time hiding in the library or hunched over a desk,” The Sister says fondly, crawling over to Copia’s end of the couch and kissing his cheek. Then, she climbs into his lap and makes herself comfortable, straddling him and twining her arms around his neck.

“That’s true…” The Cardinal sighs, running his fingers over her neck and collarbones, admiring the blooms of love bites he’s left. 

Until recently, he did indeed spend most of his time in the library, reading or translating ancient texts. He was often out of the loop when it came to the Church’s swirling social scene, unaware of the latest scandals unless they had a direct effect on him and rarely listening to the litany of gossip that rang throughout the halls like crow caws. 

“What do you mean by ‘bullshit drama’, though?” Copia asks, his light touch moving from Serafina’s collarbones down her sternum. 

“I thought you read my file? A description of the incident should be in there,” She says, taking the Cardinal’s hands and putting them on her breasts.

Copia tries to think of her file, but his mind comes up blank. All the blood is rushing from his brain to his cock and the only thing he can really focus on is how good the Sister’s tits feel in his hands. He tries to answer her, but he only manages a small ‘hnngh” sound. Serafina chuckles, and rolls her hips against his stirring hardness.

“Do you need me to tell you the story?” She coos, grinding against him, running her fingers through his hair.  
“The whole story, the true story? I ended up back in Papa’s office…”

The Cardinal’s mismatched eyes light up.

“Yes, yes, tell me,” he murmurs in a low growl.

“Alright,” Sister Serafina grins, knowing she’s going to do more than just talk.  
“Picture it, this office, four days later…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more! Drama! Comedy! Cat fights! Riding crops! Cheeky Ghouls! And lots of dick!


End file.
